Are Prophecies Really That Reliable?
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: Hunter was a creation, a weapon used since she opened her eyes. She was controlled, raised to cause chaos, but she soon ran from her creators, becoming even colder then before. But she gets pulled into the spiral of her destiny...again, and with new friendships, and growing attraction to the worse possible person, she can't help but ask, are prophecies really that reliable? Kid/OC
1. Meet the New Students!

**Emi: I don't own Soul Eater, I only own my OC's. **

**OK, This takes place during the Soul Eater anime. So I hope you like it! **

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty all sat down in there pew like seats with the rest of the class. And not soon after did Dr. Stein come rolling in, and promptly fell. But he soon got back up and faced the class.

"Hello class." Started Dr. Stein. " I know this may came as a surprise, but a new student will be coming today." He said, then promptly ignored the class to dissect a frog, boring, but all he could get on short notice.

The class became excited, and Black Star smiled, thinking about challenging the new kid. And Tsubaki looked at her Meister nervously. Not really wanting to get in another fight after his close call with Kid only a few days ago.

Kid, on the other hand, was sightly hurt his father hadn't told him anything about a new student.

And before anyone could ask a question, the door opened, and a girl was standing in the door way. And it was like all the excitement was sucked out of the room.

The class heard chain clinking together. Chains upon chains attacked to the mystery girls black short shirt. And she was also wearing a loose baggy black long sleeved shirt that covered most of her hands and left both her shoulders bare. With dark leather knee high-heeled boots. They smacked against the floor. Each time she stepped was like getting a knife plunged into your body.

Her raven black hair snaked down her body to the small of her back. And her bangs brushed the top of her cheekbones, hiding her eyes from view. She lowered her head slightly as she walked, and it showed that her right ear was completely pierced, while the left only had three piercings.

A chain rattled on her neck. It was long and silver and on the end were four items. An old bronze skeleton key. A white skull and what looked to be two long katana's (Japanese sword's). One hilt black the other red, and the clinking sent tingles up the student's body's. Her pale white skin made her seem almost other worldly as she turned to face the class.

This was the new student.

The class was silent.

Maka looked at her, slightly curious about her soul. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened them after words, and held in a a gasp. The new students soul was black. And part of the soul stuck out and moved, as if trying to pull itself apart. But something was keeping it in place.

Maka closed her eyes, happy no one had been looking at her, or they would have noticed how pale she was.

Maka looked back at the new girl. And felt a shutter go up her spine, and Maka was sure that the new student was looking right at her.

Maka took another deep breath, but before she could close her eyes again she saw Kid, with the exact look she had had on only a few second ago, after seeing the new girl's soul.

Maka then closed her eyes, wanting to get another look at her soul. When she re opened her eyes she looked past the mass of black and tried to fell the emotions.

They hit her like a ton of bricks.

Despair. Darkness. Anger. Cruelty.

But the last caught her by surprise. A fierce protectiveness over something, and something like kindness.

.Maka raised her hand. And she felt stares from all sides.

"Yes Maka." Said Dr. Stein.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you were a Meister or a Weapon." Maka said.

The girls voice ran out with icy coldness, it was only a a whisper, yet somehow everyone heard it clearly.

"I'm a Meister. My idiot weapons are late."

And almost if on cue, two guys appeared in the door way, out of breath.

"Sorry we're late." One of them panted.

They walked in. One was a boy a little taller then his Meister. And he had a mop of short brown hair and light blue eyes, framed by wire glasses. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black track pants, with blue converses.

The other had fiery red hair that curled at his shirt collar and bright green eyes. He had on a large white T-shirt and gray sweat pants, and a pair of red and white sneakers.

They moved so that the brown hair boy-who was a bit taller then the girl-stood on her left. And the red head-who was only a couple centimeters taller then her-on her right

The red head smiled a toothy grin and spoke. "Hi I'm Carter, and that's my brother Mason. And our Meister here is Hunter."

Mason nodded and waved at the class. And some how the two had made the tension leave, and the normal excited air was back.

But that was all broken when...

"I BLACK STAR. CHALLAGE YOU TO A FIGHT. I SHALL SHOW YOU HOW BIG I AM."He then laughed, with one foot on his desk. "SO WILL YOU EXCAPT MY CHALLAGE OR ARE YOU TO-"

"Stop." her voice was still icy. But there was something less threatening about it.

'Could it be her partners wavelengths. With Carter's kind blue soul, and Mason's calm orange soul it could be possible.' Thought Maka.

"If it will stop you infernal chatter, then I will fight you. At the front of the school after school's out." Hunter said.

Black Star nodded, with a large smile on his face. But Hunter's expression hadn't changed at all. Not once since she'd been in the class room.

Then a voice came over the loud speaker.

** "Hunter, as well as Mason and Carter Cole, please come to the death room." **

"Awww. I never even got to sit down." Complained Carter, but still he followed the silent Hunter out of the room, Mason in tow.

Hunter opened the door to the death room. Her weapon's still on either side of her. The walked down the long hallway, her shoe's still slamming against the ground. But her weapons were used to it by now.

When they reached the end of the weird tunnel, they came to an open room. And a red headed man, who Hunter thought was probably Lord Death scythe, was standing beside a very odd person. He had huge hands, and a jagged cloak. With a cartoon like mask.

"Hiya. Welcome to DWMA." Lord Death said in an also very cartoon like voice.

And Carter couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. While Hunter remained the same. Blank. While Mason looked annoyed with Carter.

After Carter calmed down Mason spoke up.

"Sorry for my brother. He's an idiot. But we're all glad to be here." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I wanted to asked you something Hunter. If that's alright?" Asked Lord Death.

Hunter didn't even move. So Lord Death continued.

"Well, there was a rumor that you already had a scythe, one that had already collected the 99 evil souls, and the one witch soul. Am I correct?" He asked.

Finally Hunter spoke up. He voice still icy calm.

"Yes. You're correct. But she became sick and died a year ago." She stated bluntly, not seeming sad in the least.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Said Lord Death.

"Wait, if you already had a scythe, why did you came here. Couldn't you just do what you did before?" Spirit asked.

"Well, It was really Mason and I that wanted to come here. Not Hunter. But she came anyway." Carter said.

"Oh, and Lord Death." Started Hunter. "The soul surrounding this town is yours I presume. It's not like it could belong to anyone else." She said. More stated then asking.

"Yep. That's my soul alright." Said Lord Death excitedly. "But anyway. Spirit. Why don't you show Hunter, Carter and Mason to there apartment."

"Sure. Just follow me kids." Spirit said as he left, with the others in tow.

The made it outside and were going down a street with student apartment on either side.

"Each building has two apartments. You'll be sharing one with my Maka." He said, thinking about how to be a better father and what not. But the three weren't really paying any attention. Carter and Mason were off in there own world.

While Hunter, despite her black expression, really didn't want to be anywhere near the school. She hated Death. More than anyone, she suspected. And she didn't want to have to even be in the same building as him. He was the reason everything had happened. It was all his fault. But she understood there was no point in doing anything about it. Her weapons wanted to go. So they had, and in the end, it had helped in the long run, she would have been forced to come some time or another.

They made it to the building and Spirit told then they were the left door before leaving.

Carter opened the door and when straight for the kitchen while Mason went to explore.

"Hunter, you can pick what ever room you want. We'll pick after." Called Mason.

Hunter shrugged, felling more at ease with her two weapons. But not completely. She was never completely comfortable.

Hunter walked into the kitchen which was to the immediate left of the door. With it's blue walls and cupboards. And silver fridge. Which Carter was practically inside trying to get to the food that was somehow there.

Hunter also saw a dinning table set for 6 people to the right of the door. And by the far wall was a large window. There were two love sets, and a long L shaped couch, and two plush chairs. There were all in a some what semi circle around the window and a pretty glass coffee table was in the middle.

Hunter then walked down a hallway near the far wall on the left. There were 3 doors and the right side, and 2 on the right.

Hunter peaked into the 3 on the right. One was a plain bathroom, with a shower, a sink and a toilet. And the other two were identical bed rooms. With a queen sized bed. A night side table, and a dresser. With light blue walls.

Hunter then moved to the other side. The closest to the door of the hallway, was just a plain room. With nothing in it. Even the walls were white. Hunter just moved on to the farthest door.

Inside was a large room. With a king sized bed, and a dresser, night side table, and desk. And the walls were purple and black striped. There was a door to the left. And inside was a bathroom with a large bath, sink and toilet.

Hunter almost smiled a little when she pictured Carters face, when he found out that while he was stuffing his face, Hunter had gotten the best room.

Hunter moved back out to the living room.

"I have picked my room. It's the farthest one on the right."

"WAIT. I never agreed to let you pick you're room first." Carter yelled.

But he stopped when he saw the little tug of Hunter's lip. It wasn't even noticeable, but for Hunter, it was a full blown smile.

Mason looked at his watch.

"We better get going if we're going to make it there for the fight." Mason said. Carter jumped up. Excited. And Hunter followed him. And Mason, like usual, was last.

The trio made there way up the steps of the school, just as it ended. And soon everyone from Class Crescent Moon, was standing in a circle around Hunter and Black Star. Even Dr. Stein was there.

"Come on Tsubaki. Chain Scythe mood." Said Black Star.

"Carter, Mason." Hunter said. Her weapon's nodded. And turned into two katana's. Carter into one with a black hilt. And Mason into one with a red one. Just like the one's on her necklace.

"Ha. You can never bet the all mighty Black Star with such weak weapon's." Black Star laughed. And Hunter stiffened.

"Just try and say that again." Said Hunter. Her voice steely.

Black Star sprung at Hunter. She easily stopped his attach and made a long cut up his arm in the process.

Black Star winced, as blood dripped onto the ground.

"Maka. I want you to look at Hunter's soul wavelength, as well as her weapon's. And tell me what you see." Said Dr. Stein.

Maka nodded and looked. She saw three perfectly balanced souls. Each had an even amount of power. And somehow, they were balancing each other out. She felt an emotion between them she couldn't grasp enough to know what it was. She also saw that they worked perfectly in sync. With each move Hunter made the bond was getting stronger. And it clicked.

"They trust each other with there lives. They would trust each other no matter what."

Dr. Stein nodded. "No matter how many weapon and meister's pairs train, that kind of trust could never be achieved. Some people go there whole lives with out felling it, most do. They must have gone through hell to have that much trust in each other." The way Dr. Stein said it, made Maka fell sorry for them. Just what could they have gone through, to create such a strong trust.

Black Star lunged at Hunter again. Missing again. And it went over and over. Each time Black Star gained a new cut.

"How dare you go easy on me." Yelled Black Star as he skidded to a halt. Hunter stopped too. She didn't have one scratch. While Black Star had many.

"You don't want me to go easy. Fine then. I won't." And with that Hunter moved, so fast she was blurred, she ran past Black Star, and it looked like he was fine. But a large wound appeared. It wasn't life threatening. But it was enough for Black Star to pass out.

'She took him down with one blow. And she don't even look tired at all.' Though Soul, Kid, and Maka. And they were slightly unnerved that with all the flips and moves she had done. Her bangs hadn't moved once.

Hunter moved for the stairs. And her weapon's turned back. Soon they all walked away from the school and towards their new house.

After they had gotten home, Mason had made dinner, since no one else could cook, and Mason was practically a chef. Hunter only ate a chicken leg, but she complained of felling sick, so she went to her room. And Carter finished off her plate.

Hunter pulled on a pair of black pajama pants, and a gray tank top. She kept her neck lace on like always. She never took it off. Over the years she had added the scull and swords. But the key had always been there.

Hunter starred up at her ceiling. Slightly hoping, that this school could be a new beginning for her. But she new, that it was really just the beginning of the end, she had been born to create.

**Emi: So what did you think? Just remember. Reviews = Love**

**Love = Inspiration**

**Inspiration = Faster Chapters!**

**I hope you liked it. I added few little changes. Nothing big. **


	2. Saying Sorry, and Hiding Out!

**A:N. Hunter, Carter, and Mason wear the same clothes, all the time just the the other characters.**

**Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long, but guess what. I already have four more chapter ready to update so expect one every Saturday or Sunday! I'm sorry it took so long to continue, I have A LOT on the go, but I hope you all enjoy this story. It took so long to plan out and do, so I want all my reader to enjoy. :D **

Hunter groaned slightly as sunlight poured in from the window on the far wall. She pulled the blankets over her head and made a mental note to buy curtains.

She groaned again when her door opened slightly.

"Hunter. You'd better get up. One, for school. And two, because Carter's going to eat all the food if you don't hurry." He then shut the door, and gave Hunter her space.

Hunter thought about just staying in bed, but soon pulled herself out of bed and looked at the clock. 6:15. Well, school did start at 7 o'clock.

Hunter stood up and opened her closet and pulled out an outfit and quickly got dressed, she brushed her hair, and decided to have a bath after school, she always loved the relaxation, even if it was only for a just a while.

Hunter walked out of her room and padded towards the main room. Once she got there she saw Carter stuffing his face, and Mason no were in sight. She shrugged slightly and walked into the kitchen.

Mason was there, and looked to be preparing something on the stove.

"Oh, Hunter, you're foods on the counter. I made bacon and french toast today." He said. Hunter just picked up her food and grabbed a fork and knife then left. But it was normal. Hunter never talked much.

Hunter sat down and quietly ate. Ignoring Carter completely.

"So, Hunter, how'd ya sleep." He said between bites, as Mason returned from the kitchen with his food.

"Fine." Hunter said, but it lacked the threatening edge she had around anyone but her weapons.

Carter smiled at her, and then went back to his food.

"Hunter, I was thinking we could stop by to see Black Star. I heard he was in the hospital. And since we put him there..." Mason trailed off.

Hunter didn't show any emotion, she never really did. But she didn't actually like the idea. Though she wasn't going to be childish and refuse to see him. In was in fact her fault, and since he was a class mate it would make sense to go see him.

She nodded curtly. And finished up her plate.

After taking it to the kitchen she walked back into the main room. Only to see Carter was still in his Pajamas. Hunter sighed.

"Carter finish you're food now, and get dressed." She said.

Carter nodded, and practically inhaled the rest of his food. He jumped out of his chair, and through the dishes in the kitchen sink. He changed quickly, and the three started towards the school's hospital.

* * *

They made it to the room at 6:34, and Carter was already complaining about being tired after having to walk so long, and not wanting to do it again. Hunter quickly shut him up with a glare.

"Carter. This is no time to be complaining." Mason scolded, like he was talking to a young child.

Hunter's demeanor changed altogether after they passes through the doors of the school. Her posture became more tense, and see looked more on edge. The school was almost deserted because of the early time, only a few teachers and one or two students dotting the halls.

Mason led the team to the nurses office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a light voice. Mason did so and the room became tense almost instantly. But Hunter didn't seem to notice and simply drifted past everyone to the injured Black Star.

"I have come to apologize. I should not have injured you so seriously." She said in that oddly whispered calm voice.

"HA. Like you could injure the MIGHTY BLACK STAR!" He shouted standing. He instantly flinched, and fell back into a sitting position.

"It seems I can. Any one, no matter how strong, is not invincible. So I apologize to both you, and your weapon. I should not have hurt you so much. But my instinct is to aim to kill. You will not win the way you fight Black Star. You were not ready to kill me. And therefore you lost. You will never with with an attitude like that." She said. Then turned to the remaining people.

"I also am sorry to have hurt your friend." Hunter forced a small smile, trying to appear friendly. I mean, if she was going to do it, she was going to do it right.

Maka was the first to step forward. She smiled, warily, but still, it was a smile.

"I can't say it's fine, but I appreciate your apology. Black Star shouldn't have insulted your weapons. So I can see were you're coming from." She said.

Hunter smiled. But a real one this time, just that normal tug at the side of her mouth.

"Thank you."

Then the door opened. And in walked Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty.

Death the Kid stopped when he saw Hunter, paled, and fell onto his knees.

"She's so unsymmetrical. She's trash I tell you trash. Her skirt had a pocket on the left side and not the right! And she had six chains on the right side and four on the left!" He said, with tears streaming down his face.

Now everyone that knew Kid, and knew this would probably happen, wouldn't have been bothered, but the homicidal aura around Hunter made them all a little nervous, but it disappeared as she took a deep breath.

"I see.." She said, trying not the glare. But she lost the battle in the end, and everyone practically felt frost start climbing the walls and windows.

Kid collapsed, in tears for how asymmetrical she was and Carter held back a laugh.

"Sorry about that, he's a little weird." Said Liz as she turned to the glaring Meister.

"That's fine, Hunter won't have problems with that." Said Mason, though he wasn't so sure.

"Yes, I am fine. We should be going." Said Hunter, walking towards the door, that same smacking of her boots on the floor.

"Wait. We'll see you in class..." Trailed off Maka as she tried to be nice, maybe become friends, eve with the others aura, she was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Yes..see you." Said Hunter, felling thoroughly awkward, the only person she had ever been friends with was Wantara, and see how that turned out.

She left the room, and instantly the crushing felling disappeared. Carter followed after, Mason said goodbye respectively and the team was gone.

"They are creepy." Pointed out Soul as he leaned on the wall. Tsubaki looked nervous, but felt slightly bad for not apologizing for her Meister's attitude yesterday, but tried to brush it off.

* * *

Hunter sat on one of the branches at the side of the school, happy to be away from the room of people. Even though there had only been a few. She heard more student mulling around and she went deeper into the calming forest. Happy to be away from the annoyingly cheery people, and just the people in general to tell the truth.

She heard panting and turned to see her tired out weapons coming closer.

"Where were you! You just disappeared. And class starts soon." Said Carter, jumping to stand beside her. Mason stayed on another tree, seeing Hunter needed her privacy.

"I want to skip class. The next one's boring." Said Hunter. And she felt a nagging felling at her chest, as she looked up at the sky. Like an impending doom, but she brushed it off easily.

"Whatttttt." Whined Carter, pouting. "I wanna go." He said, crossing his arms. Hunter gave him a tired look.

"I don't want to. And anyway, the next class is nothing new. We'll go to the other OK." She said, felling more in a giving mood, since the weather was so nice. Hunter really did enjoy being outside. It was something she would never get tired of.

"Fine, I'm going for a walk then." Said Carter sulking, disappearing from sight.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" Asked Mason, and the girl knew he didn't mean emotionally, he could tell, he always seemed to be able to, that she felt something, and the sad thing is she was usually right on the dot when it came to those.

But she didn't need to worry about anyone else. They were expendable. They always have been. So if someone was going to get hurt, what was it to her.

"Nothing." She said in a way that Mason knew not to ask again, only strengthening his suspicion. But he left to find Carter, and keep him out of trouble, his younger brother always was a hassle.

Hunter remained still, for how long, she didn't know. The breeze died down, and it became so hot Hunter decided to go inside. But that was when it struck her, a dizzy, awful felling. She tried to sense it, but the soul surrounding the city prevented it.

Hunter easily ran from roof to roof, making it the then edge if the city in record time. The felling became stronger as she moved out of the city and onto the long pass out of it. She breathed deeply, trying to pin point where the felling was coming from.

Soon it was narrowed down to Italy, and lastly to a church inside it. Hunter was slightly off set by how far away she had sensed, but, it wasn't unusual for her. _She _was unusual.

Then it hit her. Maka. She was there, with Soul. Fighting that thing that was making her fell wrong, just plain wrong. She couldn't get there in time. But, apparently her teacher, that, Dr. Stein, he might be able to.

Hunter ran towards were she felt his soul. Why was she so panicked? Was she scared that Maka would get hurt? The thing that shocked Hunter was that yes, she was scared, like she hadn't been since she was young.

She slowed down as she reached the nursed office. And stopped at the door, peering in. Spirit, the odd red haired guy was freaking out on one of the plain hospital beds, while Stein was standing normally in front of it. She entered, just as Spirit hopped off the bed, and Stein seemed to tell him something that stopped his yelling.

"Hello." She started, just wanting to get to the point, and well, she did. "I believe Maka and Soul are going to die." She said. And Spirit positively freaked out again.

"It's not that." She said, calming him down, something she found she was doing to people a lot lately. "They are in Italy now, right?" She said, though not waiting for an answer, she already knew. "They are fighting something. Something that just fells plain, _wrong._" She said. "And I have a felling, they might die if you don't help."

Hunter turned from them, not really wanted to stay, she was already surprised she had helped this much.

"How were you able to tell, from all the way over here?" Asked Stein, getting that look he does before he dissects something. Hunter didn't respond. She slipped back into her regular routine. Building up her walls that had crashed only moments ago.

"I just can." Was her simple, cold response.

Stein nodded, like that was enough.

"I had a suspicion, I now believe we can act on it." He said, grabbing Spirit by the wrist.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" He protested.

"You want to save Maka, right?" asked Stein, and that shut the weapon up instantly.

Hunter, being positively bored, decided to take along. She did love to see boring humans in action, especially when this may be the time she had be waiting six years for. The start of her prophecy she had been trying to get rid of only to learn there wasn't a way. She had given in, I mean, why not So was it starting now, because if it was, mass chaos wasn't far off.

**And the second chapter is done! YAYAYAYAYA! Finally. I was super happy to write this. And I bet you all have questions. But they will all be found out soon. And anyway, I am seriously happy to have writing the upcoming chapters! I hope you like them. **

**And you may think Hunters an all powerful Mary-Sue, but, her past is FULL of dramatic stuff, so just wait for flashback chapters my little readers.**

**And these are the ages I was thinking, and am using for the story.**

**Maka: 14**

**Black Star: 14**

**Kid: 14**

**Hunter: 14**

**I thought, since they were all in the same class they'd be the same age. And since the Meisters control the weapons, they're age would matter the most, just what I was thinking. **

**Soul:14 **

**Tsubaki: 16**

**Liz: 18**

**Patty: 15**

**Mason: 17**

**Connor: 16**

**Extra: Crona: 14**

**Thank you all for reading! And please review! I love when I know you guys like my story. Every review really makes me motivated! **

**Bye guys!**

**Emi**


	3. Memories, Weapons, and Myths

__**Hey, what up! This is a flash back! YAY! We get to learn a bit about Hunter for change, and Wantara. I serious LOVED writing this. So I hope you like it.**

** (Anyway, Hunter is wearing the same cloths as she is. She's just younger.)**

_ The girl moved slowly, her breath showing in the freezing air. She looked around, her eyes trying to catch every moment. She cursed her young body, even though she may have only been alive for six years, but her consciousness was fully there, just like an adults, so she really didn't like the inconvenience of her small stature. _

_ "No ones around!" She heard a small voice say, and Hunter turned to see her partner, and only friends to this day running through the trees of the densely packed forest, looking slightly like a ghost, her appearance fit one, like an ocean spirit._

_ Hunter smiled a small sort of smile _

_ The girl had blue hair, wavy, that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. She had two braids on either side of her face, and her sea blue eyes complimented her pale, slightly freckles face. She had on a knee length soft blue, almost white gown. With sky blue ribbons hanging from the sleeves, waist and hem of the dress, she seemed like she was walking on air as she approached the other young girl. _

_ Hunter, her short cut hair, and still covered eyes made her almost blend into the shadows, if not for her ghostish skin. _

_ "Wantara, where have you been for the past half an hour?" Hunter asked, looking annoyed. "I've been freezing." She stated._

_ "Sorry, this forest is really, really, large." Wantara said, pouting. _

_ "Tara, look, which way?" Hunter asked._

_ "North is our best bet. We need to find everyone, then continue with the mission." Wantara explained, starting in the direction she had said would be the best._

_ Hunter followed her eight year old friend, sadly Wantara thought like an eight year old, a little more mature, but still. _

_ Hunter and Wantara continue walking silently, they had been partners for more then two years, so it was most defiantly a comfortable silence. _

_ "Hey, Hunter?" _

_ "Yes."_

_ "What is this mission anyway?"_

_ "...We have to annihilation a human village. They have been getting to noisy, to close." _

_ Wantara looked down solemnly, she hated the taste of human souls. I mean, they tasted fine, amazing really, but the though of having to hurt an innocent made her lose her appetite immediately. _

_ "Oh." Was all she relied with. _

_ "You know we have to." Replied Hunter, sighing._

_ "I know, but why do we have to listen. Can't we decide what we want to do. You know, we, we should run away. Stop the fighting, leave -" Hunter turned around and cut Wantara off, glaring at her fierily._

_ "Are you insane. Shut up, what if they hear you! They, would kill you." Was Hunter's response. She shook her head, hating the fact Wantara might be right. _

_ "No, do not say anything. Just do the mission." Hunter said, her voice calm and collected as they moved soundlessly through the forest. Wantara stayed quiet from then on out but Hunter payed her no mind and simply ignored everything besides the hunt. She was names for it after all. Her creators really did have a sense of humor._

_ No sooner had the moon risen high into the sky did they finally reach their destination. The village was quiet, all lights out. It was not big by any means, but not all that small either, a practical size. _

_ Hunter smiled a predatory smile, but made her face blank again as her partner came to stand beside her. _

_ Hunter sighed and stared at the abandoned looking town. She turned to a tree and kicked it with all her might, she flinched at the pain that shot through her leg, but gladly the tree fell with a sound loud enough to wake the town. _

_ People were soon rising and Hunter looked on impassively. Some people ventured outside after a moment to see where the sound had come from. _

_ "It's no fun killing people when they're asleep. Wantara, kill them." Ordered Hunter. Wantara nodded, not looking all that happy, but if it made her Meister happy, she would do anything. _

_ The girl disappeared in a shot of light, no weapon appearing, simply a small, dollar sized piece of metal inside Hunters hand to keep them both connected. _

_ Wantara was a unique weapons, as most were, but hers slightly more so._

_ Hunter sensed her weapons hesitation and once again she made an order._

_ "Tara, kill them." Was her simple whispered reply._

_ Tara did just that. Soon the people choked, something was holding them so still they couldn't breath, there bodies felt like they were coming apart and blood slowly started to drip from their eyes and ears, and younger ones fell, the elders staying upright but soon they fell as well. Just like always. Plain and simple. _

_ Wantara reappeared, looking troubled but pushed the thoughts away. _

_ "I'm not very hungry." Came her breathy voice as she looked upon the scene she had caused._

_ "Of course your not dear. You never did like getting your hands dirty." Came a reply. The voice was strong yet smooth, and sent shivers down your spine._

_ "Albec." Said Hunter, looking at her with emotionless eyes. But Albec didn't turn to her. The white haired women looked at Wantara with piercing gray eyes, almost like she was trying to see if Wantara would make a nice meal or not._

_ Wantara flinched under the watchful gaze but said nothing. _

_ "You always were a mistake. I should have never made you my precious creations weapon. I was foolish." Stated Albec, her floor length cherry colored dress indicating see had just came from a gala, as she was known to go to those. She simply loved being around other, and tricking them, of course. _

_ Hunter looked at the scene before her, a bad felling rising in the it of her stomach, she never trusted Albec, but she just couldn't go against her. Before Hunter even knew what exactly was happening, Wantara was surrounded by Albec's followers. A scream pierced the air for a split second, and blood splattered across the ground. Nothing fast or drawn out. In there minds, the young girl just wasn't worth it. _

_ Hunter, stood frozen. Now, she never was an emotional person, so her apathetic mask was perfect, covering all the emotions that threatened to rip her apart inside. Anger coursed through her as she had expected this to happen. Anyone who questions he creators, dies, it was that simple._

_ But she pushed the thought and emotions down as the witches moved back and she saw what was left of her friends. Which was nothing actually. There was no body on the ground, just a key, and oddly shaped key._

_ "You know. There's this old legend about these. You see when a witch compacts a soul ofter that person is dead, that soul will turn into a key. And if you can find the one lock in Death City that fits this key, you can resurrect your dead companion. Though it is just a myth. I wouldn't put to much hope into it." Said Albec as she plucked the key of the ground, sliding it onto a chain which she wrapped around Hunters neck. Spite filled her voice, as well a mocking undertone and Hunter felt the need to slash her neck. But at her current power, she would die. _

_ Hunter watched the witch leave, you could almost see the sadistic grin she had on from the aura she carried. But Hunter didn't care about that. Wantara was right, she needed to get away. And soon._

**Hello again! I finally finished this chapter. Anyway, we got to learn a little about her past. ****You'll learn more all in due time! **

** Wantara: ...You killed me. You killed me in my first appearance! **

** Hunter: Calm down. You'll be back...Maybe. Depends on the readers.**

** Wantara: I don't wanna just die. I want to help you Hunter. **

** Hunter: *walks away***

** Wantara: Hey! *chases after Hunter***

** Anyway, please review. I fell way more motivated to write with reviews, trust me! **

** Reviews = Food**

** Food = I can feed my dog**

** Feeding my dog = Making sure he doesn't eat me**

** Not getting eaten = Writing another chapter faster! YAY **

** I'm the writer...My logic is the law. The **_**LAW **_**I tell you.**

** Hunter: *drags half crazy writer away***

** NOOOOOO, I just want to make my readers happy!**


	4. Flashbacks, Princesses, and Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, this fan fiction would not exist. And Soul Eater would be a mess of plots and...other stuff...**

**Another chapter. I'm having people over from out of the province and it a huge school trip for a week, and I'm preparing and stuff, so not a lot of time. I can't update this weekend. But I can next weekend, sorry. But I am hoping this will tide you over. **

** Anyway, onto to the story! **

_The sun rose high in the sky, and a ten year old Hunter wondered the beautiful forest just outside a small town known for it's agriculture. She spied a beautiful clump of lilies, but looked away from the sky blue color and back at the black sky. Apparently it was never sunny here, and the plants here thrived in darkness._

_ And for the three days she'd been here, she hadn't seen the sun once. Her covered eyes trailed over every branch and tree. Since she had run from the group which had created her, she had been paranoid and hiding out. _

_ She had meet another weapon, Jerony. But he had been found, and killed. Only lasting four months. Another, Alise, only five weeks, beheaded. Sealice, two weeks, drained of blood. And lastly Grenia, three days, mummified. _

_ They were getting closer. She had only lost Grenia six days ago. She needed to move, but was all out exhausted. Hiding her soul wave length was hard, since she wasn't human, or anything else for that matter._

_ She sat, leaning against the tree, an daring to shut her eyes. She awoke later, not knowing how long she had been asleep, and yawned loudly, deciding to go into the village for food._

_ The village was normal sized. With large stone building, beautifully crafted and aged. The food was magnificent and besides the lack of a sun, there were masterfully forged lamps and such lining each building. The dirt streets fit the lace perfectly, and the stream running through the main part of the town gave fresh water. And the sound spread throughout the village, a calming natural sound everyone loved. _

_ Everyone knew everyone, and was one of the only places on earth like it. _

_ Hunter, picked an apple from a cart, the old lady refusing payment, not like she could pay anyway. She picked out a loaf of bread, some ham and cheese, and water. Again everyone refused payment from the child. She may be ten, but looked seven or eight at the most. Pale and thin, fragile in all sense._

_ "Carter, you get back here!" The daughter of the old lady that sold Hunter the apple raced after the red headed boy through the streets. But he easily out ran her. He laughed joyously, and __smiled, stopping in front of the young girl._

_ "For you, my lady." he said giggling, mock bowing and dropped three tangerines in Hunters basket. Her favorite. And before she could utter a word, her had disappeared into the crowd. _

_ Carter, the twelve year old boy who single underhandedly wrecked everything, and everyone's lives. Childishly of course. His older brother, the boy genius kept him in line best he could, but even he had trouble sometimes. _

_ Hunter sighed, and started back towards her hide away, onto to be stopped, by a messy haired, glasses wearing thirteen year old. _

_ "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but Carter's in a tree and doesn't want to get down. He's asking for you. He did this last week to, with Gabriel. Just show up and he'll get down." Said Mason, said older brother. He mumbled more to himself then Hunter, but she simply walked around him. _

_ Mason reached out and grabbed her arm, as an electric signal shot through her, and he let go, having felt it himself. Hunter froze for a split second before walking forward. She didn't need this again. Mason jogged up to her, not a hard task as she was short, undeniably. _

_ "Please, he'll be there all day, and night, we won't be able to get him down, maybe if he falls asleep, but..." Mason trailed off, thinking of something, as he usually was, and Hunter took that chance to turn from him again. But stopped mid stride. Mason's father, and Carters as well, or course, was the leader and chief of this village. It would do no good to anger him._

_ Hunter sighed, never one for thinking ahead, being a surprisingly impulsive person, but she had no choice. This secluded village was the perfect place to hide._

_ "Alright." Said Hunter in her ice like voice, but Mason looked not in the least fazed. _

_ "Good then, follow me." He said in the usual curt manor, and took off, though slowing for Hunter, not like she needed it, but he didn't know that. _

_ Hunter and Mason reached the old, gnarled willow tree right outside the village, were Carter was leaning on the top branch. Their father stood below, his auburn hair curling much like his youngest sons, though Carters was brighter, and his eyes like his eldest. His strong stance, and piercing glace saying he was fit for king. But that relived smile he threw Hunter seemed to soften his face ten fold._

_ "Ah, good, you made it! I was getting worried." he said, walking up to them. _

_ "Dear! I heard Carter was doing it again," Called the mans wife, her long flowing hair, and regal way about her gave her a spark of beauty just about the air around her._

_ "Yes, but the one he asked for is here, thank goodness." He muttered, kissing his wife on the cheek._

_ Mason choice to ignore them, his eyes trained on his smirking brother._

_ "Come now. You just have to talk do him." Mason motioned for her to move forward, and she did so, to the base of the tree._

_ "Princess, dance! Like a royal women like yourself should." He called down, a mocking smile and teasing eyes just serving to annoy Hunter to the point of anger. _

_ "Come now, no need to by shy. I bet your as graceful as a blooming rose." he yelled down, snickering. Hunter, having had enough, and deciding she would not cater the the spoiled child's whims any longer._

_ Hunter easily pulled herself from branch to branch, more appearing like she was climbing, since she was simply jumping, being strong had it's benefits. _

_ She sat face to face with the boy, her eyes covered as per usual, but her demeanor giving off her anger, and irritation. _

_ "Look, boy. I wish to go about my days in peace, do not drag me into your little games." She shot out, her voice still that whisper, she hated talking loud. _

_ She grabbed Carter by the back of the collar, and jumped down, ignoring the electric spark again, and the awed looks. She's had enough. She had been running for years. He old weapons were dead. Her only friends had died. She was alone, and running for her life, and someone wanted to _mock _her. Not, going, to happen. Everyone had a breaking point. And she just hit hers._

_ Hunter dropped Carter, picking up her basket, and turning sharply on her heels. _

_ "You're a Meister, aren't you?" Came that same soothing voice of the eldest. _

_ "Yes." Was Hunters simplistic response._

_ "You can teach us right!" Came an excited voice. Carter was now standing looking like a puppy that had been handed a treat._

_ "No, I don't anymore." _

_ "Why?" Mason asked, looking slightly interested._

_ "I've had many weapons before. All are now dead. I'm not a Meister anyone would want to associate with."_

_ "Can't you teach my sons?" Came the mothers voice._

_ "Vivian. You heard her." The father voiced._

_ Hunter left swiftly, escaping back into the forest. So much for a safe hiding place. She'd had to leave tomorrow. Hunter sat down, eating one of the tangerines and simply relaxing. Stupid brothers. Why would they wish to be trained anyway. Being a weapon was hard work. _

_ Hunter sighed, leaning back, only to hear a branch break underfoot. She immediately looked __around. Her eyes alert. _

_ "It's us." Came that same soothing voice, Mason._

_ "Why are you here?" She asked, as the two appeared from behind a rose bush. She much have really let her guard down._

_ "We want you to train us! You have to." Stated Carter. Forthwith as always. _

_ "No." Was once again Hunters answer._

_ "Oh come on. What could it hurt?" Asked Carter. Hunter thought about that. If the two ended up dead it wouldn't hurt her. So, nothing to worry about. _

_ "Fine, transform." Was Hunters answer. Carter smiled happily, and even the impassive Mason smiled. The two transform instantly. And Hunter took a moment to study them. Katana's. Not altogether unoriginal, but not unique. The two were sleek, cold metal, and beautifully crafted hilts. _

_ Hunter picked them up, admiring the heavy felling in her hands. The instant connection new, but not all unwelcome. She moved easily into a common fighting formation. Going through it easily. The blades sharp. With her strength behind them. She could easily cut a tree down. _

_ "When are you going to teach us something!" Complained Carter._

_ "We can't do anything so easily. We must wait." Hunter explained, like he was a small child in need of scolding, which he, in fact, was. _

_ She set them down, letting them become human again, just as a cry pierced the air. The hairs on Hunters arm stood on end. _

_ "What was that?" Carter asked, as Mason was already on his way back to the village, Carter now following. Hunter moved behind them, interested, hoping it wasn't them. _

_ Once they reached the village the sky was stained red. The building burning, and streets wet with something other then rain. It looked like a blank canvas covered in red. Even the soft sounding river seemed to flow with that color. _

_ People ran, there eyes wide with panic, running into each other, only to be struck down no later but some unseen force. _

_ "W-What's going on!" Carter cried, his eyes wide with the same panic that filled the others. _

_ "The witches are here." Hunter stated._

_ "Why! What do they want?" asked Mason, his voice verging on hysteric as blood seemed to soak into his shoes._

_ "They, are here for me." Hunter said, not turning from the grisly scene. The witches where no __where in sight. Nothing was there. Just fire, blood and death._

_ "Why, explain yourself." Said Mason. His voice deathly calm._

_ "...They created me. From human souls and Meister souls. And, witch souls. And another, to bind the mixture together. Though I don't know what. I ran, but I am suppose to be used to bring about a new age, full of magic. And terror for humans. And...other things." Hunter finished, not enjoying going into detail. Even she didn't know everything._

_ "You mean you brought them here?" Carter said, his voice sharp like glass._

_ "No, they followed me. You were the ones that called them by insisting I teach you." _

_ "If you're so powerful, you bet them." Mason said, his voice just as sharp._

_ "I can't. I don't know how. I'm still young." Hunter pointed out. "Most of those witches have lived over four hundred years. Even some over a thousand. I can't bet that." Hunter said grudging._

_ "Oh..." Was all Carter could say. _

_ "Then, what do we do?" Mason asked._

_ "You'll have to run." Was all Hunter said. But a blinding light blew the ground from beneath them._

_ "Oh look. It's the little ones." Came a cold voice. But with no witch in sight, Hunter looked around confused. Until she saw something that made her blood run cold. Colder then it already was, but still._

_ In front of them was Vivian, holding her decapitated husbands head. Her smile seemed ready to split her face, and her eyes were black, like staring into that of a crows. Her brown hair, now a inky black, with patches of the brown remaining. _

_ Carter whimpered, and Mason simply stared. His face grim._

_ "I suspected this not long ago." He said._

_ "Oh, did you now." Replied the now discovered witch. Mason simply nodded, his eyes cold. No words were exchanged. But Hunter knew they were going to fight. They _had _to fight. For the people of the village. Now mangled and burning, the small of rotting flesh filling the smoke ridden air. _

_ The brothers transformed. Hunter grabbing he now familiar weight of the weapons. _

_ "Ha! Are you planning to fight me. I've been watching them for a decade. They are no stronger then a normal weapon. Useless against me." Said the witch, her gaze darkening ever so dark even with her careless comment. _

_ "I plan on fighting you, and winning." Stated Hunter, using that same condescending tone she always took up. Speaking as though it was a fact everyone should know. _

_ The witch glared harshly, and Hunter swore something behind her caught fire. _

_ Hunter stepped forward, then moved swiftly towards the women, cutting down her arm before she could even think about moving. This witch was weak. But even weak ones have their strong points. _

_ Hunter smirked, but once again wore that blank face. She had taken out a witch of this level before. The other witches had not found her yet, it had just been this one. _

_ The witch turned, moving to speak a spell, but Hunter moved fast, faster then anyone, or thing, should be able to. Easily catching the witch by the neck. Bringing her to her knees._

_ "Not even a good fight. Weak, pitiful. You may be able to slay humans, witch. But I hate being made fun of. Don't think me weak." Hunter growled out. Not enjoying the heat that danced across her skin as the witch tried to set her ablaze. _

_ She chopped the witched head of in one blow and sighed at the anti climatic battle. The two brothers returned to there human forms and looked at the village in despair._

_ "Our homes..."Carter trailed off, looking at his fathers decapitated head, eyes open with fear. Mason merely nodded._

_ Hunter turned from the scene, walking into the now silent forest. Besides the crackling of the fire that was dieing down. _

_ "Hey where are you going?" Came an annoyed voice, as Carter stepped in front of her. _

_ "I'm leaving." Stated Hunter, like it was the most obvious thing. _

_ "Aren't we coming with?" He asked, as Mason appeared beside him._

_ "Why would you want to do that?" Hunter asked, thoroughly confused._

_ "Because we're a team now. Father used to tell us about his partner. And how he died in battle. How he couldn't get another because his only partner had been taken. We've dreamed of having a strong Meister like him. And you're it. I mean, you took down a _witch _no problem. And what's life without a little danger?" he asked, holding the same teasing tone as his brother had when he was up in the tree. _

_ Hunter sighed._

_ "Fine, but be quiet, and listen to me. We have a long day ahead. And I'm going to show you the sun." Said Hunter, moving to lead the group. Carter smiled happily, though it lacked it usual spark._

_ "I've always wanted to see the sun." He stated, and Mason nodded in agreement. And not soon after they all fell into comfortable silence. And for the first time, Hunter actually though, she might be able to stand up to her creators, with them by her sides. _

**And walla! Finished. I wrote it at like 10pm. While I should be doing homework, blah, who cares. **

** Anyway, please review, I might even be able to sneak in some time this weekend if I have enough. Review motivate me, what can I say. **


End file.
